User blog:Wagnike2/Impact Spoilers
The following are TNA Impact Spoilers. Dark: *Doug Williams defeated James Tarr. Impact: Based on how this all went down, I think they are taping segments out of order for different shows. Impact opened with TNA champion Sting in the ring holding the old TNA title and Jeff Hardy version. Sting said that before Hulk Hogan tries to overtake the show, he wants them to get out here and face him. Hogan and Eric Bischoff come out. Sting tosses them the Hardy belt and says this is theirs and they can take the garbage. Sting says that Hogan took one of the brightest stars in wrestling, Jeff Hardy, and ruined him with his influence. They acted like Hardy was done as Sting said he can't do anything to help Jeff anymore but he can help TNA. Hogan said that Sting tries to blame everyone else but he's the guy who disappears and shows up when he wants. Hogan said that the only person at fault is Hardy, who couldn't run with Immortal and stand in the shadow of the Hulkster. Hogan said that Hardy couldn't hang but everyone else can so Sting needs to worry about himself. Hogan said stars from all over the world want to join his Tsunami taking over wrestling. Note from Mike: whoever scripted this should be fired. If Hogan improvised that line, HE SHOULD BE FIRED. Absolutely disgusting. There's no heel heat to be gained from this, just a line that's in bad taste that takes anyone watching completely out of their entertainment zone to remind them of how terrible things are in Japan. Absolutely asinine. Sting that no one is coming to join him and all he sees all the time are Hogan and Bischoff. Out comes Bully Ray, who comes out and says that he's here to prove that people are coming to Hogan's side because Hulk is a star while Sting was just a secondary player. Billy says that Sting is selfish and could never live up to Hogan so it'll be a pleasure to take Sting out. Before that can happen, Fortune arrives to back up Sting. AJ and Bubba go back and forth until AJ slaps him. Ken Anderson then comes out and demands he finally gets his title rematch. Hogan says he's an a**hole and Anderson agrees. They announce Anderson vs. Ray vs. AJ vs. RVD to determine the new top contender. *Crimson & Scott Steiner defeated Ink, Inc. Shannon Moore was all over Jesse Neal for losing. *They do a segment where The Pope makes a blind man see, then makes a handicapped man get out of a wheelchair and walk. Pope then says he can't do anything to help heavy woman, taking shots at Samoa Joe and his family. Joe comes out and Pope retreats but beats up Okada in the process. Joe finally runs off Pope. The fans chanted "That was stupid." *TNA Knockout champ Madison Rayne defeated the returning Alissa Flash. Mickie James hits the ring and Rayne splits. James issues a challenge but Rayne won't agree until James puts up her hair. *The Jarretts come out and Jeff offers Kurt Angle a truce. Angle comes out acting like he's all happy. He has a gift for Jarrett, which turns out to be a guitar, then he then proceeds to break over Jeff's head. Angle says he's going to get Jarrett in a cage at Lockdown or hunt Jeff down forever. *Gunner won the TNA TV title, defeating Murphy and Rob Terry. *Matt Morgan & Angelina Love & Winter defeated Hernandez & Sarita & Rosita in a Street Fight. OVW's Matt Baretta hit the ring and helped Hernandez after. Morgan finally made the save for the babyfaces. *Bully Ray vs. Rob Van Dam vs. AJ Styles vs. Ken Anderson ends in a double pin with Van Dam and Anderson. Ray goes nuts and lays out the referee and the ring announcer. He and Styles battle to the ramp and then atop the stage. Flair lowblows Styles and Ray hits Styles with a Bubba Bomb off the stage. They took a LONG time to get Styles out of there after he went through the table. Xplosion: *Eric Young defeated Robbie E. Category:Blog posts Category:News